Oftentimes it is desired by travelers, among others, to have a toothbrush which can be stored in a convenient manner and which includes a supply of toothpaste. This invention provides a toothbrush and handle which are threadably connected together and in the handle of which there is stored an advanceable charge of toothpaste, which toothpaste can be applied to the brushes by rotating a piston which moves forwardly in response to rotation to discharge a desired amount of toothpaste and which is so constructed that when the toothpaste has been discharged from the container portion of the toothbrush assembly, the piston may be removed and the container charged with a new supply of toothpaste and the piston then reinserted to repeat the operation.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved toothbrush which includes a toothpaste supply container of the type described hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: